


Can't lose you

by orphan_account



Series: Tommy+Newt [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a nightmare and gets a bit emotional when Thomas tries to comfort him.<br/>Set in the glade where Thomas has been there a bit longer and has gotten to know the boys better as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't lose you

Sweating and trembling and gasping for breath, Newt jolts awake from yet another nightmare.

_Running, running, pain, helplessness, blood, so much blood, who knew blood could be so red._

He's had these a lot since his first night in the glade, the night he first heard the grievers as they made their way around the maze, and yet they still terrify him as if it was his first glimpse of the horrors that his sleeping mind could concoct.

In fact, it happens so often that he's not even aware of getting up and walking off to the very edge of the forest, he's done it so many times before that his body just switches to autopilot and takes him there. 

He's glad of that, being here calms him slightly, although he has no idea why. He should feel safer with other people, shouldn't he? He should feel safer with the knowledge that people can protect him. Instead he just feels claustrophobic, like he can't breath with them there.

And maybe that's why it bothers him that somebodies followed him over here. He's not even aware of them until he's settled on the grass and wrapped his arms around himself (because although the temperature never drops the nightmare never fail to chill him to the bone) and only then because they're purposefully striding towards him.

He squints at them, trying to make out who it is.... _Tommy, of course it's bloody curious Tommy that's followed me._

"Are you okay?" He asks in concern once he's plonked himself down beside Newt. He sits close enough that Newt can feel the warmth that radiates from the other boy, and as always he wishes he could touch, just take on hand in his own.

Instead he forces out a bitter laugh that sounds wrong and wobbly even to him.

"Bloody brilliant, Tommy, never better."

Thomas shuffles slightly, as if Newt's tone had unnerved him.

"Sorry, I just saw you walking over here and I thoug-"

"You thought that you could help." Newt finishes for him in a scathing tone. "I don't need help, I've managed just fine without you before and I'll manage just fine without you again."

That's a painfully obvious lie.

Thomas frowns at the ground.

"I didn't mean to make it seem like I thought you were weak or anything, I just got worried." 

Oh, if only those words were true, if only he wasn't weak and could still go out running and didn't have nightmares and was strong, _brave_ and then maybe he would be able to impress Tommy.

He is weak.

Tommy makes him weak.

And he can't do a bloody thing about it because he's scared Thomas will just run and that will be the end of that.

Weak.

"I don't need you to worry about me."

_I just need you to care._

"I don't need you at all."

_You're the only thing I really need._

Thomas turns to him and lays a hand on his shoulder and Newt has just enough self restraint to not lean into the touch.

"Listen, you're tired and your emotions are all over the place. You practically looked like you were about to collapse today, maybe if you just get some sleep an-"

"I don't need you to worry about me! I don't need you to keep bloody tabs on me day and night! I don't need you at all!"

The frustration over the situation suddenly just comes pouring out for some reason (maybe his emotions really are out of control like Tommy said, or maybe he's just finally snapped, tired of just being strong, tired of just being ignored) and he's only faintly aware of the words he's spitting.

"And then I do! Why can't you just bloody leave me alone so that I don't bloody lose you!? I can't lose you, Tommy!"

Once the words are out of his mouth he just can't seem to stop wailing them, over and over.

"I can't lose you, Tommy, I can't, I can't, I won-"

His words are cut of sharply when Thomas simply gathers him up in his arms and drags him into his lap as if he weighed nothing more than a feather.

"You're not gonna lose me, Newt, come on, you're smarter than that." This being muttered into his hair where Thomas has decided to bury his face.

His arms come up and curl around Newt, pressing him against his chest.

Warm, he's so warm, he chases away the chill the nightmare left behind.

The blonde reaches up a hand and fists a large clump of the others shirt. He relaxes. 

"Okay." He turns his head and buries his face in Thomas' neck, inhales the scent there, sweat and soap. It makes his head feel nice and fuzzy,  _this would be a nice place to sleep._

"Just promise I won't lose you, okay?"

" _Newt."_

"Just promise." He insists.

"Alright, I promise, I promise."

Newt nods his head numbly, then scrunches up his eyes and yawns into Thomas' skin.

"Go to sleep."

"Nightmares."

"I'll keep them away."

So he sleeps and dreams only of Tommy.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment below if you have anything you want me to write or if you just wanna give me some feedback. :)  
> If you have something you want me to write for newmas come and ask me on Tumblr: Catherineosaur is my ULR


End file.
